You've Got Yourself A Bet
by Little Blue Fairy
Summary: Lily tries to break James of the habit of not wearing a shirt. Set in their seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

I only own my creativity

"James! For the last time put some clothes on!" Lily yelled throwing a shirt at him. James had the habit of walking around without his shirt in the Head common room.

"Lily, again I am wearing clothes, just not one of the ones you deem necessary." James teased lifting one corner of his mouth giving a scoundrel look. He picked up the shirt and put it back on.

"Alright Potter I will make a deal with you. For one week you have to wear proper clothing whenever I am around, and…"

"And what do I get out of this?" James interrupted.

"I will prove to you why one should wear proper clothing in our common room." Lily smiled confidently as a plan started to formulate in her head

"And if you don't?" James asked not believing for a second that there was anything she could do to change his mind.

"Then you can run around naked for all I care and I will stop nagging you about your lack of dress!" Lily exclaimed. It was the only thing she could thing of at the moment.

"Alright Miss Evans you got yourself a bet." James said as reached out his hand, grabbed Lily's hand and gave it a good shake.


	2. Chapter 2

I only own my creativity

Sorry for the delay, been having fun moving and my main computer doesn't have word. Enjoy.

The Next Morning…

James woke up late since it was a Saturday and raining outside. It was a perfect day to sit in front of the fire and read a good book. James stumbled into the common room and stumped into his favorite chair. He was about to pick up his book when a flash of color caught his eye. Lily came out of the bathroom wearing a bikini. James watched as she picked a book off the bookcase. She turned around and smiled.

"Good morning James." Lily greeted cheerfully

"Um, Lily, ah what are you, why are you, what are you wearing? James stammering, finally getting out his question

"Oh this? I figured it is the perfect outfit for our bet. Don't you think?" Lily said as she turned in a circle slowly with a small smile.

"I um eh have not seen it before." James ran a hand through his hair, forgetting how Lily disliked that habit.

"Really? I have had for years. I guess that is why it is a little small." Lily replied her smile growing.

"Ahem," James coughed, "Well I, uh, am going to get back to reading my book."

Except James found he could not concentrate long enough to even read a sentence. Lily had stretched out on the couch opposite and he could see so many of the curves he had imagined. Lily caught him staring and smirked every time. Finally, James figured if didn't leave soon he would hurt his friendship with Lily.

"I'll see you later." James waved in the direction of Lily instead of looking at her again.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my creativity

James went to the seventh year boys' dormitory trying to get away from thinking about Lily but he certainly didn't want to talk about it. Well, at least not with Sirius. He came through the door of his best friends' room.

"What is wrong?" Remus asked, not looking up from the chess board. James frowned

"Finally someone fun!" exclaimed Sirius jumping up from his chair, and then smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Pete, I meant Remus."

"It is okay," Pete grinned back and went back to work on a prank.

"So what is wrong?" Remus repeated, "Let me guess… does it have to do with a certain red head?"

"Why do you keep asking him what is wrong? Why does something have to be wrong?" complained Sirius as Remus took his knight, "He can't come and visit his mates just because he wants to? Besides you didn't even look…"

"Okay fine," Remus looked up at James and grinned, "Ha, I was right he has that he always has when he is in trouble with Lily."

"I am not in trouble with Lily." James glared at Remus as he went on playing chess.

"Alright, then something about Lily is bothering you." Remus stated as James ran his hand through his hair.

"So there is something wrong and you have come to tell your best mate all about it!" Sirius pulled out the chair next to him and propped his feet up. "I am all ears."

"Well it all started with Lily complaining about me running around half naked as she deems like and ended with us making a bet. Which is isn't so bad expect now she is running around in just a bikini."

"Wait, Lily is in your common room wearing a bikini?" Sirius jumped up but was pulled back down by Remus.

"Why is Lily dressed like that?" question Remus

"The bet that we made was to prove that,"

"That Lily should loosen up and take off her clothes?" Sirius jumped up and down on the couch.

"Sirius, shut up." James said as he grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down back onto the couch. "Anyways, the bet was that I would wear a shirt when she is around and she would prove why clothes are a necessary thing."

"Or she wants to finally let her hair down and for you to show her a fun time or," James and Remus threw a pillow at him.


	4. Chapter 4

I only own my creativity

Lily wasn't sure if she should be happy that she would win a bet finally against James or sad that it had taken her friend away. When two of her friends had started dating two of his friends in the middle of sixth year she figured it would not kill her to sit near James Potter and his friends. At first she only talked to Remus and somewhat ignored James and Sirius but after awhile she started to give back what they dished out. James and Sirius had always been somewhat obsessed with play pranks on Lily because she was the quickest at reversing whatever they did. Nevertheless when she started making bets with them and playing complicated pranks on them they were astounded. Instead of stumbling over a comeback or blushing she now had them stunned into silence. Of course this did not last long and Sirius was the first one to state that they had made a monster. After that Lily went from tolerating their presence to actual friendship even though one the couples had already broken up. Once James and Lily found out they were going to share a common room together they started to be come even closer. And now they hadn't talked for days and she only had herself to blame.

"Well at least this will be over soon," sighed Lily as she sat at her desk scribbling.

"What will?" asked James as he came through the door.

"James!" Lily stood up from her desk and started toward him smiling but then confusion clouded her face as stopped next to her bed, "Wait, what are you doing in my room?"

"Well, I miss talking to you and I figured since you would be fully dressed in your room that we could talk in here." James said as he looked down at the floor, his foot playing with a ball of paper.

"I have missed you too," Lily patted the space next to her on the bed motioning James to come closer.

"Wow Evans admitted to missing me. I think the world might end soon," James smiled

"No that happens when I admit my love for you." Lily laughed as James' jaw fell just slightly. He glared at her and rubbed his chin. "Okay, so I would have said the same thing a year ago but we have both changed. We are friends now so of course we are going to miss each other if one of us starts avoiding the other."

"Hey I have an excuse." James said as he sat down on her chair backwards, "I am uncomfortable with you using your womanly wiles on me. And I was man enough to admit it so there."

"My womanly what?" Lily was laughing hard now, "What have you been reading?"

"Sirius got a dictionary for his birthday from Remus. He said it was to improve his vocabulary. He finds a new word every day to annoy Remus with and apparently I am the one who is actually learning."

"So that is where he got the word flabbergasted and extortionist..."

"Yes, so when do you go back to wearing normal clothing? Not that I really mind seeing you lounge around in your bikini or just one of my oversized shirts…"

"I am sure you will miss that one after this is all over in a day and a half," Lily said sarcastically. "Glad to hear you aren't mad at me for nicking them."

"Nah, I am happy to see that I can still pass on my bad habits. Alright I am hungry lets go down for dinner shall we." Lily nodded and followed him down to the Great Hall.

Okay so I really have writer's block on this story but I thought you might enjoy what I do have so far. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my creativity

"Oh Lily dear, James is home! You can take off all you clothes and come join us in the common room" Sirius yelled out as he came through the painting.

"Sirius, shut it," James growled as he came in just behind Sirius, "We are here to work; not for you to tease Lily."

"Hey Sirius," Lily greeted as she came out of her room in normal clothes to Sirius' disappointment. "So who all knows about the bet?"

"Just the guys," James glared at Sirius and then under his breath said, "I hope." James sat down on the couch and tried to ignore Sirius.

"Lily, you will be glad to know that we have kept it to ourselves. Of course, now I am thinking I need something in exchange for my continued silence. Besides the bet is still on, with only one day to go, so you should be lounging in your bikini." Sirius playfully pushed Lily towards her room again.

"Sorry Sirius, but the bet is over." James said as he looked over his notes. Lily shot him a quick confused glance. Sirius did not notice however because he was too upset.

"What! You let me come here believing I would get to see Lily half naked when you knew that was not true." James nodded as one side of his mouth tugged upwards. He then looked up at Lily.

"It ended just last night before dinner, right Lily?" Sirius frowned at James.

"As much as I would prefer not to have Sirius see me in less clothing I am not sure I follow you James." Sirius saw Lily's confusion.

"Ha!" Sirius swung back around and pointed his finger at James. "You just want Lily all to yourself. Fine, I will leave." But instead of walking out the door he went into James' room.

"You know he has been more insane than usual lately," James said mostly to himself.

"James, you still owe me an explanation." Lily nudged him to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh right, you won when I basically admitted that proper clothing is a good thing. I am sure that me not wearing a shirt does not do the same thing to you that seeing you in less clothing does to me," Lily ducked her head to hide the blush that was slowly appearing on her cheeks, "but I still need to respect that it makes you uncomfortable. We are friends and I like this better than arguing with you. Friends listen and respect each other. So instead of being immature and teasing you about you being uncomfortable, I am growing up and admitting that I value our friendship. You won the bet, Lily."

"So I guess this means I am going to miss out on you running around the common room naked." Lily's grin grew as James turned red. "I think I have made you speechless yet again, Potter."

"Well, I figured that you were kidding when you said that and that if I actually won that you would find some loop hole so that you didn't have to deal with naked me."

"Well, I won so I don't have to deal with naked you." Just then James' door banged open.

"Well, nobody said anything about me getting naked." Sirius shouted. James' hand went over Lily's eyes but she had already seen Sirius naked.

"Sirius, get dressed!" hissed James.

"No! This is what you get for tricking me." Sirius said, "Besides the bet is about you not wearing enough clothes not about me." Lily giggled

"He has a point." James glared at Lily for encouraging Sirius.

"I do not care if you think he has a point. Sirius, get dressed or else." James threatened

"Or else what?" Sirius crossed his arms and stood his ground since he did not think James had anything that would make him move.

"Pictures of last year's Christmas…" Sirius ran into the room before James could even finish.

"I think I am scar for life." Lily said and then slightly turned her head. "You can remove you hands now." James jumped away from Lily

"Right, well I need to study. Do you want to help me?" Lily nodded her head and they turned back to James' notes.

Okay so it was a weird chapter but hey I can always change it. Review!

So after rethinking the last chapter and the idea of this story I think that I am deleting the sixth chapter (it didn't fit) and saying this story is done as far as I know.


End file.
